Josette Laughlin
Dr. Josette "Jo" Laughlin is a recurring character in Season 6. She is a doctor at the university hospital and calls herself a "former witch", as she has relinquished her magic for safe keeping. History When Jo was younger, her brother Kai tried to gut her with a hunting knife. However, he claims he allowed her to live by only cutting out her spleen as he had a "soft spot" for her. Since then, Jo has a large scar on her stomach. Season Six In'' I'll Remember, Jo is seen teaching some college students, among them are Elena and Liam. Jo asks the class a question and Liam raises his hand instantly but Jo picks on Elena, who answers it confidently, although going off topic. Later on in the episode, she is seen at a college party, she walks up to Alaric who has a flask of blood in his hand. She says to him "Ah, finally someone over 20" and introduces herself as Jo. She then notices the flask in his hand and asks if she could have a drink, to which Alaric answers with "Actually I'm a germophobe.", knowing that there is blood in the flask. Alaric then leaves to make a phone call to Elena. In ''Black Hole Sun ,''She meets Alaric in the hospital when he brings in a hungover Jeremy. After putting Jeremy on a saline drip. Alaric asks her for some advice and she flirts with him. In ''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Elena invites her to a homecoming party in the cornfield in an attempt to set her up with Alaric. She gets sneaked up on and frightened by a student and mentions to Alaric that she thinks that anything supernatural is 'not cool'. After Tyler causes the accident in the cornfield, she tends to several injured patients even though she herself had injured her arm.Later at the hospital she tells Alaric that she thinks they were meant to meet and kisses him for the first time ,this proved that Jo can't be compelled. As Alaric just before the kiss compel her not to kiss him because the evening was a disaster, he is an alcoholic and boring. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, ''Alaric asks Elena to find out why Jo can't be compelled. Elena checks her coffee and her bracelet for vervain but Jo figures out what she is doing and tells her that she already knows that Elena and Alaric are vampires because he tried to compel her,she has terrible luck in her love life and has noticed the missing blood bags. Elena asks her if she is a witch but she doesn't comment. She confronts Alaric just as he is leaving for the Mystic falls border and they aren't able to talk so she follows him. He gets thrown into the anti-magic border and she rushes to help him and is able to treat his death wound so he becomes human. Later her is admitted into hospital and thanks her for giving him his life back. In ''Do You Remember the First Time? ''She discharges Alaric from the hospital to be her date for the Whitmore medical fundraiser where she is being honored for patenting a battlefield medical clamp.Damon accuses her for having an advantage because she is a witch but she says that she works hard and doesn't practice magic, and later mentions that she relinquished hers for safe keeping to seperate herself from a 'tragically dysfunctional' family.She and Alaric go back to her apartment after the fundraiser and he spots a scar on her abdomen when she is changing her clothes, her asks her if she was in a car accident but she says that she lost her spleen when her brother tried to gut her with a hunting knife. Personality Jo is described as a tough and accomplished doctor at the university hospital. She demands excellence from her students and has learned the hard way that there’s no room for error in her profession. She is a vegetarian. Relationships Alaric Saltzman Alaric and Jo first met in ''I'll Remember. They had their first kiss in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Jo finds out that Alaric is a vampire. Later, she saves Alaric from dying at the right time by medical treatment while he was in Mystic Falls and after magic stripped away his vampirism. In Do You Remember the First Time?, it is confirmed that they are dating and they share their second kiss. Elena Gilbert Elena is Jo's new medical student. She seems impressed by Elena's intelligence and Elena originally wanted to set Alaric up with Jo. She knows that Elena is a vampire. Physical appearance Physically, Jo is a very beautiful young woman, with long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She stands about 5'10" and has slim and athletic figure. Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' Name Trivia * She is the second female doctor introduced in the series, after Meredith Fell and is also a lot like Meredith, both were love interests of Alaric. * She is a doesn't eat red meat as being a doctor, she's surrounded by blood all day. * She cannot be compelled as she's a witch. * She joined the US Army after medical school because of family problems and helped patent a battlefield medical clamp. * Jo has also had her spleen removed by her brother, the same fate Kai on his so-called "favourite sister" when he killed the rest of his family. This, coupled with Jo being a witch, means that she is Kai's sister. * She stored her magic someplace safe and thus doesn't practice as a witch. Quotes :Jo (to Alaric) : "I don't eat red meat. I look at blood all day. (beat) Because I work at the medical center. Not because I'm a serial killer or anything. I'm Jo." :Jo (to Alaric) : "I didn't know that was an actual thing." :Jo (to Alaric) : "A germaphobe. So, you're like the vegetarian of cool people." :- I'll Remember :Jo (to Alaric) : "Oh, yeah. You mean, the ones we reserve for professional athletes and starving children in third-world countries? Yeah. I think we'll start with a full workup...Physical, blood, toxicology..." :Jo (to Alaric) : "Okay, one more piece of professional advice: when a successful, sexy, only moderately insecure doctor is flirting with you? Give her your undivided attention." :- Black Hole Sun :Jo (to Alaric) : "Oh, Professor Bourbon. Perfect timing." :Jo (to Alaric) : "Everything I see there is natural. Gross, but natural. Zombies, ghosts, the undead... not cool." :Jo (to Tyler) : "Just try and keep him comfortable... Won't be long now." :Jo (to Alaric) : "I think you're great. You're brave, funny, not to mention maybe the most attractive man I've ever seen, and I feel completely comfortable telling you this because I'm old enough to know what I want. And call me crazy, but I think I was meant to know you." :Jo (to Alaric) : "This is the part where you say something, or kiss me, or run for the hills." :Jo (to Alaric) : "You're right, tonight was a literal disaster, and you're definitely an alcoholic...But you're far from boring, Ric." :- The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Gallery 601-8-Jo.png 6x01-11.jpg 601-67-JoAlaric.png Jorobles.png 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-20-AlaricJo.jpg 6X04-39-Jo.jpg 6X04-42-Jo.jpg 6X05-28-Jo.jpg 6X05-49-JoAlaric.jpg 6X05-50-Jo.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg 6X05-60-AlaricJo.jpg Tvd_6x05-4.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-103-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-104-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-50-Jo.jpg 6X06-58-Jo.jpg 6X06-59-ElenaJo.jpg 6X06-61-Jo.jpg 6X06-74-Jo.jpg 6X06-93-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-106-Jo.jpg 6X06-107-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-9-AlaricDamonJo.jpg 6X07-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-49-AlaricJoDamon.jpg 6X07-68-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-69-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-113-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-115-Jo.jpg 6X07-116-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-117-AlaricJo.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists